


Lattes and Heartstrings

by Contego



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ash Lynx Lives, Bad Flirting, Cute Okumura Eiji, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Photographer Okumura Eiji, barista eiji okumura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: Eiji has a love hate relationship with his regular customer Ash Lynx.He loves that Ash always comes in to talk to him.But he hates how his incessant flirting always leaves him so flustered.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Lattes and Heartstrings

  
  


The overwhelming scent of coffee beans and freshly toasted bagels waft through the entire shop. At first it can be overwhelming and nauseating to handle for new baristas, but after a few months one learns to get used to it- enjoy it even. 

At least that’s the case for Eiji Okumura. It took him nearly two months to be able to walk into the shop without wanting to straight up gag, but now? He likes to take big, deep breaths the moment he walks in. 

This little mom and pop shop became his life. Not only does Eji make a good buck here, but the owners openly support his passion for photography. His pictures line the walls, covering damn near every inch. From steaming cups of lattes to obscure, random objects once ugly now made beautiful through his lens. Eji is nothing less than a photography  _ master. _ At least that’s what his friends tell him.

But this mom and pop shop also comes with another added benefit- the regulars. Or more specifically, a certain blond regular. He started appearing two months into Eji’s employment and somehow still finds a way to come in every morning. Large mocha with an extra shot of espresso with whipped cream on top. That’s what he ordered (without fail) for the past four months. 

“Welcome into Banana Fish! Order whenever- Oh! Good morning Ash. Same as always?” Eji asks with a smile, placing his hands on his waist. 

“Wow, you know me  _ so _ well, Eiji.” Ash smirks, leaning up against the counter. 

Eji doesn’t respond, but smiles instead. He makes his way behind the espresso machine and begins to steam the milk. He always likes to go slower with Ash’s order. Not only can their conversations go on for an extra few minutes, but god Eji likes just looking at him.

“So… Who takes all these pictures? It seems like there’s a new one everyday.” Ash asks, looking around the room to take in every single photo.

“I do. I like taking pictures and, well, I guess the bosses think they’re good.” Eiji meets Ash’s eyes for a split second, quickly breaking it the moment he feels his face start to heat. 

The blond just hums as a response, his eyes never leaving Eiji’s form.  _ God,  _ Eiji wishes he could have a bag over his head right about now. Ash knows what he does to Eiji with his staring… which is exactly  _ why _ he continues to do it. 

“Oh really? Think you can do some pictures of me? Preferably  _ without _ clothes?” Eiji almost drops the entire steaming cup of milk right on the floor. 

“Wh-What?” Eiji sputters, his eyes going wide from the shock of such a bold statement.

It’s not the first time Ash has made such a bold and direct statement (and it certainly won’t be the last) but it always flusters Eiji each and every time. Which, once again, is exactly why Ash continues to do it. 

“Relax, relax. I was only kidding, Eiji.” 

The rest of the time Eiji spent making his drink was spent in complete silence. Just the whirring of the machines and the breeze hitting the windows. But their silence isn’t awkward or heavy. It’s more gentle and comforting than anything. The two don’t need words to communicate at all. Just a glance or a smile here and there. 

“Alright, Ash. Be careful, though. It’s pretty hot.”

Ash takes hold of the cup, “Yeah I know  _ you’re _ hot, but what about my coffee?” 

Well, that’s definitely something new Ash has said to Eiji. And it’s definitely something that Eiji won’t be able to stop thinking about all day. Seriously, where does Ash even think of these things?! 

“I- I- um… it’s hot, too.” Eiji whispers out, turning his back to the blond. ‘ _ God, please, just smite me now. I don’t think I can take another one of his comments. _ ’ Eiji pleads within his mind. 

The sounds of receding footsteps echo through the shop, indicating Ash’s departure.  _ ‘No, don’t leave _ .’ Eiji turns around, his mouth hanging open. The sight of Ash sipping from his cup, a smile spreading in his face makes Enji’s heart skip a beat. 

It’s now or never for him. 

“Ash! Wait!” Eiji calls out, slamming his hands onto the counter. Ash stops dead in his tracks, turning slightly to meet Eiji’s eyes, “I, uh… I get off at six tonight. If you wanted to, uh… well…”

“I’ll see you at six, Eiji. Take care.” 

  
  



End file.
